1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bicycle tools, and more particularly to tire levers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tire levers have been used in the past to remove tires from bicycle wheel rims. These levers include a tire-engaging end to pull a portion of the tire over the rim and a spoke-engaging end to couple to a spoke to maintain the tire-engaging end in a position which keeps the tire portion over and spaced from the outer side of the rim so that a tire-engaging end of another lever can be inserted in this created space between the rim and tire. The second lever then can be worked around the perimeter of the rim to fully remove the tire.
In the past, the spoke-engaging end typically consisted of a single hook or slot formed on one side of the lever. This single slot limited the versatility and ease of use of the lever. The single hook generally made it more difficult to use with one hand versus the other. Additionally, it was often difficult to engage the hook on a spoke.